The Lost Pixiethe first edition
by cougarmanus
Summary: This fanfic contains material which I don't know how to properly rate so I made it rated R PLEASE R&R!


Jake awoke to a bright light just outside his window coming from the woods and a loud thud as something hit the ground hard. He got up and dressed and went outside in the snow to investigate. Good thing we got out for snow he said to himself as he made his way to where he'd seen the light. He was nearly there when what he saw made him draw back in a gasp. He looked down to see a woman about his age lying face down in the snow with nothing on but a pink top and bottom which looked like underwear and then he saw something which made him stare even more amazed. A tail! And wings! This woman had a tail and wings he shook it off a moment before kneeling beside her. Hey are you ok? He asked as he turned her over gently noticing her badly damaged wings and her scared back. Her eyes opened quickly and she jerked back quickly screaming as she raised her hand. Stay away from me you! I'll kill you if you come any closer! She screamed as Jake looked at her. You aren't going to torture me anymore! She screamed as she began to cry. Jake frowned as he looked at her and saw she was shivering badly. Relax! He said as he got up slowly. No ones going to do anything to you but just what are you doing half-naked in my back yard? He asked her as she made a quick humph. Like I trust you, a human you can't be trusted. She said as Jake frowned. Look I don't know what your problem is but you'll freeze to death out here alone if you don't come inside. He said as he held out his hand to her. I can tell you don't trust humans but please come in out of the cold. He said as she knocked his hand away. I don't need help from a human! She said as she drew herself up weakly into a standing position as Jake saw that her leg was hanging limply and she could no more walk than she could run. He frowned at her. Look I know you hate me because I'm human but I'm going to help you whether or not you like it because I'm not going to have you die out here he said as he grabbed her quickly in his arms and took off towards the front door. She screamed at him all the way. NO PUT ME DOWN! She screamed as he raced along before opening the door and taking her inside closing the door with his foot as he made his way to his room and laid her on his bed. She swung at him as he did and he grabbed her wrists and forced them to the bed as he held her down there as she looked at him disgustingly. Go ahead have your way with me but I'll kill you later just like I did my former tormenter! She screamed as Jake frowned at her. Look I'm not going to do anything to you! I just want you to lay here and rest while I find you some warmer clothes food and a place to stay. He said, as she looked at him bewildered as he slowly let go of hr wrists. She suddenly made quick swing and slapped him across the face as he drew back quickly. Don't ever try to pin me down again! She yelled as Jake shook his head. Some how I get the feeling it's going to be very difficult earning your friendship he said as he headed out. Pixie sat inwardly cursing herself. You're a disgrace you're relying on a human to survive you should just die with honor. She thought before Jake returned quickly with some kind of meat. Here it's canned meat we call treat here. He said handing her the can. She looked at it begrudgingly as she raised her head Jake answered her unspoken question. No it's not poison now eat up. She looked at him blushing slightly then began eating as her eyes went wide. This is great! She exclaimed as Jake smiled. Yeah if you like cold meat. Look you can't stay in my room while my parents are here and you definitely wouldn't make it in the cold so once you've had a chance to get some more rest I'll help you out to the building and you can stay there until we find some way of returning you to wherever it is you come from. He said smiling at her. I'll take some treat out there and save for having to dodge my dad eventually it'll be a piece of cake for you to live there. He said. Pixie couldn't help but smile weakly. Thank you she said her voice a near whisper. Jake smiled. No problem but I think you need your rest and I'm going to go get the building ready so you can stay there ok? Pixie nodded and was surprised when Jake drew close but instead of touching her or hurting her he pulled the covers up and tucked her in. sleep well pixie. He said as he left and she drifted off to sleep. Pixie awoke a few hours later to see a smiling human watching her from a seat beside the bed. What's The matter? Pixie asked as she sat up. Jake smiled even wider. Nothing that's what's so cool, I always wanted to believe that creatures like you could exist somewhere and now here you are. He said as she smiled weakly. Well glad I could make your day. She said as Jake stood. I finished setting you up in the building a few hours ago you should have everything you need out there he said as she nodded rising. Thanks, for a human you really can be quite charming she said as she followed him to the living room. Why don't you show me this place you've set up for me? Pixie asked smiling as Jake grinned and handed her what looked like two giant net-bottomed boots. I'm going to but put on these so you can walk through the snow. He said as she began to frown. Walk!?! But I've got wing...she became silent as she realized she couldn't fly with her wings torn up as they were so she put on the oversized boots before following him out. He led her out across the driveway to a 30x40 building almost the size of the house and opened the door as pixie stared in amazement. I put a fridge a TV a couch outta the basement and even a computer out here. Jake said grinning. If you're going to have to live her for a while might as well enjoy it right? He said as she nodded looking at the enormous building that was to be her home and couldn't help but whistle in awe for it far outdid anything she'd stayed in before. Thanks she said as he turned to leave. The bathrooms right through the door there and I'll bring you something to eat each day. He said as he opened the door. Just don't let my parents see you and everything'll work out great and after receiving a nod and smile from her he went out closing the door behind him. If he weren't a human he'd be rather charming. Pixie said quietly as she made her way to the couch and lay down. Guess I might as well rest up until I recover she thought as she dosed off. Jake made his way back to the house slightly worried. What have I gotten myself into? He asked himself before reaching for the door. Everything will be fine as long as we don't have any problems he said to himself as he went inside. Little did Jake know that trouble would indeed find them and it would be a lot of trouble. Jake continued to feed and talk with pixie telling her of his world and teaching her about some aspects of technology. They were growing quite close when Jake's worst nightmare came true. He climbed off the bus and went to put his backpack in the house as he noticed a trail of blood from the building to the driveway. Pixie! He shouted as he raced around to the door and ran inside dropping his backpack beside the door. He gasped as he saw her finally. She was curled in a fetal position in the corner crying and naked? He wasted no time in rushing to her side dropping to his knees as he reached out to touch her shoulder. She drew into an even tighter ball at the touch while sobbing out a sad answer. Please, don't beat me again I'm sorry please! She sobbed as she huddled in the corner. Jake frowned before holding both her shoulders. Pixie it's me Jake, I'd never hurt you are you ok? He said as she turned sobbing. Ja..ja..Jake she managed as she lunged into his arms as he held her while her tears soaked his T-shirt. Oh Jake I'm so sorry. She sobbed as Jake smiled at her. It's ok pixie I'm here now. He said as she looked up at him sadly. Am I so hideous that everyone hates me? She asked him as she lowered her head. I wish he'd killed me I must be gruesome she sobbed as Jake frowned the held her to him placing an arm around her bare waist as he stroked his fingers through her hair with his other hand. That's not true pixie, you're Lovely and I love you pixie he said as she looked up sobbing. You do? She asked her voice a near whisper. Jake nodded. I have since I met you. He said as he smiled at her. Lets go get you cleaned up he said as he began to stand as she held to him and continued to sit there. No please just stay with me a while longer! She pleaded sobbing once more as she buried her face in his shoulder. Once again he found himself comforting her. My poor Lovely pixie, what did they do to you he asked quietly before sliding one hand beneath her and lifting her into his arms he covered her with a sheet and took her to the house before lying her in his bed with a sigh. He frowned as he noticed the finger marks on her throat and sides and again as he noted the blood flowing from cuts and gashes on her body. He sighed as he laid her in his bed. Poor pixie, you've been through hell and I couldn't help you but I'm here now he said as he turned and headed off and returned to her with bandages to find her sitting with a tear soaked face watching his every movement. Jake? She asked as he smiled and moved to her bedside. Yes pixie? He replied lovingly as she smiled weakly. Would you just hold me while I slept? She asked as Jake sat down the bandages and then sat beside her on the bedside. She smiled as he nodded warmly. I'll do anything for you pixie he said as pixie smiled before drawing herself into his lap and huddling into Jake. Jake smiled. Sleep well pixie, you need your rest. He said as she fell asleep as he sat feeling her warm naked body against him. Poor pixie. He said as a thought occurred to him. I'll have to find out what exactly happened tomorrow when pixies doing better. He smiled as she wiggled slightly against him with a slight sigh of contentment before falling asleep. I'm here for you pixie he said to himself before falling asleep. He awoke as she did and smiled, as she looked up to him much calmer than the day before. Morning pixie. He said as she smiled then moved out of his lap to sit on the bedside beside him. Pixie we should take care of your wounds. he trailed off as he turned to see her apparently lost in thought. she turned slowly as she spoke to face him. Jake? yes pixie? he responded as she continued a sigh. Did you really mean what you said last night? she asked as Jake smiled feeling his cheeks burning. Yes I did pixie, I love you and I'd do anything for you he said as she smiled weakly. Thank you for staying with me while I slept she said before turning to him. she then frowned as she looked down at herself. Jake why didn't you take advantage of me when you saw I was helpless? pixie asked as she looked at Jake to see he was very upset at the question. Why didn't you? you could easily have overpowered me like the other humans I've met and I've noticed how you kept glancing at me before managing to divert your attention elsewhere she said as Jake flushed as he knew he had indeed been looking her over from time to time and found himself caught in the act. he had to wait a moment to answer. Pixie, you know I could never do anything so cruel or wrong to you, he said as he touched her shoulder. I love you pixie and if I'm the only one it doesn't matter but I will be one you can trust. he said as she sighed looking at her hands frowning. You don't love me, no one could I'm hideous and my hands are stained with blood she replied as Jake lifted her head gently placing his right hand on her cheek as he held her face there with merely a touch. Pixie that's not true, I love you and always will no matter what. he said as she began to cry before she hugged him whispering his name. He had no time to respond before she had her arms about him kissing him as he embraced her warm smooth naked form he was unaware of the unlocking of doors or the entrance of his parents until he heard the shout behind him. JAKE! he heard as he turned from pixie to see his father standing before him. Get away from my son you damned devil! he yelled at pixie as he grabbed his pistol and fired barely missing pixies shoulder. Dad! don't hurt bam! Jake gasped as pixie screamed then ducked behind Jake curling up once more behind him. son get outta the way! jakes dad screamed. Jake turned to the frightened naked pixie behind him whispering. Pixie use the window! he told her. she nodded then with a quick kiss she turned and opened the window leaping out and running across the back yard. Damn son! the dad yelled as he raced through the house to get outside to pixie. Jake followed and as he made it outside he saw pixie curled up bleeding from reopened wounds on her sides as she attempted to hide in the midst of a large bush. Pixie run! he yelled as she turned to him not noticing his father behind her as he moved to raise the pistol. Pixie screamed a yell of utter terror as she ran just as the gun fired and the bullet ripped through her side as she stumbled screaming and finally falling into jakes arms as he grabbed her. Pixie! he screamed as he lowered her down before sitting with her in his lap gasping in pain. Pixie I'm so sorry. I he said as she touched a finger to his lips. shhh I know you love me and thank you you're the first human I've ever been able to trust much less love. she said as Jake smiled turning to his father as he stepped up. now to finish her off! he yelled as he drew a knife as Jake screamed covering pixie with his forearm as the knife fell cutting into his forearm as his dad stared. Jake why are you protecting this Hell spawn!?! he asked as Jake frowned at him. she's not hell spawn she's my love and best friend and she's been through a lot so leave her alone. He yelled as his father stared jaw agape. She's your what!?! he asked as Jake smiled at pixie as he removed his protecting arm. she my love and no matter what I'm going to stand by her. he said as pixie smiled weakly and just as Jake began to think his problems might be over when his father began to apologize he became aware of the sirens and cars pulling into the driveway. Jake turned to see 3 police cars pull to a stop as the police climbed out as one barked at him from behind a car door. Put down the suspect and back away! he yelled as Jake frowned. NO! She's staying with me! he yelled back as the officer frowned. Get them boys he said as he motioned two officers forward. soon both were closing on Jake fast as pixie smiled at him weakly. Help me stand up she said as he tried to object she made a motion. I'll be ok but hurry. with a nod he did as she asked and holding her waist from behind he watched as she stood then with a shout two tiny balls of lightning flew from her extended hand and dropped the charging officers in their tracts. Holly shit! the sergeant yelled as he watched. he saw pixie standing with her left arm propping her on Jake and raised his hand. open fire on the bitch! he yelled as the remaining officers opened fire. Jake dove as a bullet headed straight for pixie's heart. grabbing her still naked body he threw her to the side just as the bullet ripped through his left shoulder. pixie gasped looking at Jake as the firing ceased and two more men charged forward. The sergeant was yelling again. Take both of me in! he yelled as pixie watched the men closing on her. One man managed to reach them a good minute before the other and grabbed Jake's injured shoulder as he screamed in pain pixie felt something snap. NO! she shouted as she glowed bright with a silver light. The officer let go backing up slightly as she rose to stand beside Jake despite the obvious hole in her abdomen. she began to crackle with lightning as the officers retreated to the cars. The sergeant watched a moment before giving new orders. Open Fire he yelled as pixies eyes glowed white and her hair began to rise over her shoulders. they opened up with their rifles just as pixies barrier went up watching in shock as the bullets slammed into the shield before sliding down to the ground. WHAT THE HELL!! the sergeant yelled as pixie pulled her hands together. No one comes between me and my love! pixie yelled as a giant white sphere formed and then flew forward incinerating an abandoned police car on the right as the officers looked on in amazement. Pixie gasped as she stumbled almost falling to her knees before she felt Jake grab her up with an arm beneath her naked legs as he lifted her into a carry ignoring the pain surging in his wounded shoulder. You're not getting away! the sergeant yelled as Jake looked down at pixie. I think you're wrong he said as he just knew somehow how they would escape. YAH! he yelled as he charged beginning to glow bright red as the officers drew their pistols. Outta my way! he yelled then he and pixie became as a flash and were instantly rocketing by the officers in a blur to which none could react. when he stopped Jake found himself standing before a hospital. I'll keep my promise to you pixie he said as he did his best to conceal her with his body and his garments removing his shirt and lying it over her lower abdomen. he then went in and was immediately greeted by a pair of nurses. Holly shit what happened to you two? one asked as the other motioned toward the hall. Follow me she said as she turned to the other already walking off. Get Doctor Marshall quick! she said as the other one raced off. Jake followed the nurse to a room where he placed pixie on the bed before turning to be handed a strange gown. Put it on her. the nurse said as Jake began to object she replied. You're the only one who's here and she would trust you apparently so put it on her. she said as Jake nodded weakly approaching pixie. pixie looked at him then smiled. It's ok Jake I trust you, just don't get any ideas she said before coughing and blacking out. Jake hurriedly pulled on the gown throwing his t shirt over his shoulder just as the doctor came in. Good God! we need to get her in the OR ASAP. the doctor said before joining Jake. Son I'm surprised she's still alive! How far did you have to bring her? Jake frowned as he knew not where he was he used his town instead. APRANTA!?! the doctor gasped as Jake nodded. That's 50 miles from here and you traveled the whole way on foot? Jake nodded. yes you could say that he said. the doctor smiled. Well God must love you kid because she's already lasted longer than she should have normally. bring her this way he said as Jake lifted pixie and carried her into the OR. After 8 hours of surgery Jake emerged once more walking beside pixies bedside. You'll be ok now pixie he said as he took his shirt from his shoulder and covered her naked thigh with it drawing a gasp from the nurse nearest him. Holly Shit! How did you two survive!?! the nurse said as Jake was suddenly reminded of his own bullet wound. It's ok I want pix..her cared for first he said pointing to pixie as the nurse frowned. I'm going to get a doctor to look at that while you wait in her room then. Jake nodded as she raced off and Jake smiled looking down at pixie. Well we managed to survive, now lets see if we can stay together. he said as they returned to the room and he placed her into bed with help from the hospital attendants. he then laid down beside her holding her hand and drifted off until he awoke to see a doctor standing over him. So how are our luckiest patients today he asked as Jake frowned. better but until she comes too I'll stay here I promised her. he said as the doctor smiled. You must really love her if you got shot for her the doctor said as Jake gasped then the doctor laughed. You were talking in your sleep and we heard you say something about better you take the bullet the doc said then he grinned. He looked at pixie as Jake frowned. She's amazing she's already almost an eighth healed in a single day. he said as Jake smiled. yeah she's a got a few advantages over most of us. he said as he laughed. He stopped when pixie began to stir and he turned just in time to watch her eyes slide open as she smiled at him. Welcome back pixie! he said as she grinned. At least I wake up to a lovely face she said grinning as Jake blushed. he couldn't help but be amazed when she reached up and pulled his face to hers and kissed him. As they pulled apart she began to speak but was interrupted by a slamming door as the police walked in. You two are under arrest! the officer shouted as Jake grabbed for a weapon he felt a stab of pain through his leg as he heard the report and looked down as he sank to the ground seeing his leg opened by a single bullet. Pixie immediately sat up shouting his name before she grasped her side and fell from the bed to hit the floor. The nurse screamed as she helped pixie up as she walked her over to Jake. Jake are you ok? she asked as the officer that had shot him lowered his gun and began advancing as pixie raised her arm the gun too came up again and pointed this time directly at pixies heart. Jake could stand no more. Cops or not nobody's going to hurt pixie! he said to himself as pixie watched he stood staggeringly on his feet and took a fighting stance mirroring hers as she looked at him he began to glow. Pixie these guys won't leave us alone so we'll have to stop them! he said as pixie nodded realizing he was right. Right! she yelled as they both suddenly at the shock of everyone in the room began to cast the same spell. They began to speak in chorus as they readied for an attack never before attempted but they both knew somehow what was to be done.   
We are one Jake said as pixie began to speak intermittently with him. we shall this fight have won, Jake finished. For against our love can stand none! and with that two blinding flashes became one as the officers were knocked out the door and out cold in the hall. Pixie immediately grabbed Jake and frowned. How do we get out honey? there's bound to be more downstairs and you're to banged up to even walk. Jake grinned as he saw the huge window allowing access to the outcropping at this level. Can you fly yet pixie? he asked as she smiled. No but I can glide so I guess it'll have to do. Jake began to walk with her but stopped beside one of the officers and grabbed the officers coat with pixies help and handed it to her. here put this on. she tilted her head as if to ask why before putting it on realizing that save for the gown she was naked. thanks she said as she helped him to the window then opened it and stepped out onto the ledge as the nurse ran up beside her. Please! Step down you don't want to kill yourself! she shouted as pixie smiled. I can assure you neither me nor my love intend on painting your sidewalk this day she said before spreading her wings ripping her gown and borrowed coat. the nurse gasped as she backed up then after grabbing Jake around the waist they were off and gliding down and away as Jake watched the ground race along below them he smiled. We have a way of finding new ways to get into and outta trouble huh? he asked smiling as she nodded slightly. Yeah but I finally found one human I can trust even if he's apparently the only one in 6 billion. at that Jake laughed and they were landing when he managed to stop. Pixie laid Jake down before landing herself then she kneeled beside him. Now what we can't go back to your house and the police are after us still, so what do we do? pixie asked as Jake grinned. We simply hide and survive. he replied as pixie grinned at him. You aren't one for details are you honey? she asked teasingly as he grinned. we'll get my car from the house and motorcycle too then we'll go get a home of our own and I'll get a job to pay for it. I have enough money saved to pay rent for a few months. Jake said as pixie smiled warmly at him then hugged him. Who'd have though I'd be starting a home with a human? she asked before smiling. Jake, I'm glad I met you here even if I have to stay here forever I'll be happy as long as I'm with you. she said as Jake smiled. Ok lets get you some clothes and a taxi and then we'll be set to get on our way. They had landed in a part that was luckily not far from a shopping mall so Jake told pixie to wait for him and hide until her could by her some clothes. As he left he asked her what clothes she liked only to get a typical female answer. I'll wear anything you think will look good on me. she said smiling as Jake nodded and went to the store. after about half an hour he returned to the park with pixie a T-shirt a pair of shorts and a nice jacket. It took him a while before he found her she had hidden near the pond so when he yelled for her there she finally answered. Here you go I didn't get you any underwear though sorry I just don't know your size and besides men aren't supposed to buy women's underwear it's kinda taboo. Pixie smiled at him. That's ok, pixie said smiling as Jake blushed. You've seen me naked and nobody can see through the shorts and jacket so I'll be fine. she said as Jake smiled weakly. yeah um..anyway lets get a taxi and go home and get that stuff before the police go back and set up a trap for us there. Pixie nodded as Jake led her to the road and waved down a taxi and soon he was paying the cabbie as they climbed out in front of the house. Thanks. Jake said as the cab pulled away. Here, wait in the car you'll be safe there. Jake said handing her the keys to his car and pointing to it. she nodded and walked over and began unlocking the passenger side door. Jake ran into the house where his dad was sitting at the table in utter disarray. JAKE! he yelled standing. Where's that damn demon that was with you? he asked looking for pixie. Jake gave him stern frown as he answered. I wish you'd quit insulting pixie and she's in my car outside I'm leaving and wanted to say goodbye and get some things. his father nodded then with a sigh continued. You aren't going to leave this pixie alone no matter what I say are you son? he asked as Jake grinned Nope he said as his father sighed once more. I thought as much, bring her in please I want to introduce her to your mother and speak with her before you go. he said as Jake nodded. Ok dad I'll bring her in in just a bit but I need the trailer please. his dad smiled. I guess you will, take it and I hope it serves you well. he said as they both turned to see Jake's mom rush in. Jake! What happened to your leg!?! she screamed as she raced over kneeling to look at it before standing up. You've been shot! what's the matter with you wouldn't that devil let you go to a doctor? Jake smiled weakly then frowned. That "Devil" is my girlfriend and she's right outside and for your information I was shot in the hospital and she saved me. His mother gasped then turned to his father. You knew about this! she yelled as his father shrugged. Jake smiled at his mom. Hold on mom. he said as he headed outside and went to the car. pixie opened the door as he came around. What is it Jake? she asked. Jake smiled. Come on I want you to meet the folks before we go. he said as pixie leapt back further into the car. No way your dad shot me last time, I'm not going in there he'll finish the job! she screamed as Jake smiled at her and took her by the waist easing her out of the car as he spoke. No he won't hurt you because I'll not let him I promise besides he's calmed down quite a bit. he said as pixie nodded with a sigh. I guess If I die at least I'll be with you when I do this way she said as she followed him inside. Jake immediately answered his mothers question before she could speak by pulling pixie gently to him with an arm around her waist then motioning to his mother with his other hand. Pixie meet my mother and you've met father. he said as Jake smiled at his mother. Mom meet pixie my girlfriend and pixie from another world. he said as pixie smiled weakly watching his father closely. How do you do Mrs.. pixie said politely. jakes mother just stared. But I thought you said she was a devil with wings and a tail!?! she asked jakes father as pixie smiled weakly. Jake frowned. Mother! please refer to her as a pixie not a devil she's not a demon if anything she's a goddess. he said as pixie grinned at him blushingly. jakes mother turned to her with a smile. I'm sorry honey but from what my husband had said you were supposed to have a tail and wings and you were in here naked with my son. she said as pixie laughed weakly. I um well. pixie said before removing her jacket and allowing her wings to slide out from under her T-shirt and then her tail from her shorts. Jake's mother gasped. Then It is true! she said as pixie folded them back up and put on her jacket again. Jake smiled. and um about her being naked there was a good reason for it and it's not what you think. he said as pixie blushed as he was and his mother stood with her jaw hanging. So you're not human, you come from another dimension, And you've been in bed naked with my son already!?! Damn if you aren't the devil! his mother yelled as Jake interfered. She's been pulled into our world with no way back and the reason she was in my bed naked was because when I got home from school and went to give her some food I found her badly beaten up and naked crying in the corner where some man had tried to rape her. Pixie's face contorted at the memory of that as she clung a little closer to Jake. I brought her in here to bandage her up then I kissed her and dad walked in, she ran he shot her police showed up and things went downhill from there. he said as his mother gasped. Is that true honey/ she asked pixie as she drew her head just far enough away from jakes shoulder to nod. Yes it is but I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. she said hoarsely before being stunned when Jake's mom ran over and began shaking her hand. Well I'm sorry honey I had things all wrong I hear you even saved my son and since he's the only one we've got I think you're more than deserving of our blessings. she said as pixie smiled caught off guard as she tried to answer. um uh thanks she said as his mother finally let go and went over to her husband. you two have our blessings RIGHT HONEY she said turning to his father. yes of course but son I want you to have this. he said handing Jake the revolver that had earlier been used to shoot pixie and she obviously remembered it for at the sight of it she ducked behind him hugging him close for dear life. his father finally smiled. Relax I'll not kill my sons future wife and I'm sorry I shot you earlier but from what I had seen it seemed right at the time sorry. he said as Jake took the pistol and handed it to pixie. Here I think you'll want to keep that as a memento until we need it. he said as pixie took it weakly then tucked it into her shorts pocket. Jake smiled at his father. I guess I'll let your using my love for target practice slide this time but we have to go now, Love you he said as he hugged his parents goodbye. then his father came over and held his hand out to pixie as she drew back into jakes protective arms. There's no reason to be afraid, I'm unarmed. his father said as pixie thought a moment. A human male could easily kill a female pixie especially a wounded one like her but he doesn't seem to notice that. she thought to herself before extending one arm whose hand his father shook gently smiling. Well I hope you two live happily together and I wish the best for you both of you he said looking at pixie as he let go then pixie drew back with a smile. Jake smiled. Good everything's settled well we have to go before the police show up. he said as they turned to leave. as they did he heard his mother ask him to wait. she came over before pixie and handed her a bag. Please take care of our son and if you two do get married or god willing have kids please come back to us ok? she asked as pixie smiled and nodded blushing at Jake. I promise if we're married or have child you shall see us again upon that day. she said as Jake hugged her then they were gone and readying to go. as Jake climbed in he saw pixie crying as she held the little bag in her hand. Jake looked at her. what's wrong honey? he asked as he wiped her tears away and she turned to him with a smile. Nothing I finally have a family and a love and nothing's wrong with my life, I'm just so happy she said as she reached into the bag and withdrew a tiny bow and when she opened it she saw a picture of Jake and his parents and heard a beautiful tune playing. How lovely! she said as Jake started the engine. I'm glad you're happy honey now lets go find us a house together! he said as she nodded and they pulled out the drive with trailer in rear.  
  



End file.
